


Take Me With You

by fillorianravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Eventual relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Slow Build, just the fluffiest, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillorianravenclaw/pseuds/fillorianravenclaw
Summary: When Harry gets taken to Malfoy Manor he is obviously expecting to see Draco there. But what he isn't expecting is for Draco to ask for Harry to take him with them when they escape. Both Draco and Harry realize that they have a lot more in common than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy, even if it's not great!  
> Just to be clear: this is set during the deathly hallows and begins just before Harry, Hermione and Ron are caught by the snatchers  
> Also this first chapter may seem a bit rushed, only because I was basically retelling that part of the story, the next chapters will be better!

Running. Feet thudding against the ground, he flung spells back behind him. Harry could not let this happen, they couldn't be caught. But somehow, at the back of Harry's mind, he could tell it was hopeless; the snatchers almost had them. He stumbled over a tree and watched as Hermione spun round, her face a mask of terror. They were surrounded. Hermione lifted her wand, the words of a spell on her lips. A spell that was clearly directed at Harry. He felt the pain of the spell as it hit him and his face began to rapidly swell up.  _Probably a stinging jinx_ , Harry thought numbly as he felt rough hands haul him upwards,  _clever Hermione._

As Harry was pushed and shoved towards the looming building of Malfoy manor, his terror faded and allowed for an overwhelming sense of guilt to consume him. He'd come to slowly accept  _his_ fate - neither can live while the other survives and all that - but his friends didn't deserve this. How could he have been so careless? They had lives ahead of them! This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this should've happened, everything was just a mess. The snatcher that was manhandling him halted before the gate, shoving him forwards so that the polished, black bars were the only thing between him and the glittering, evil eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange as she hissed, "get Draco". Harry's eyes widened at this, maybe they were not completely doomed - Draco wasn't altogether a bad person, after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as Potter was shoved to his knees before him. It _was_ Potter. Of that Draco was certain, even with Potter's swollen face. However as his father and Bellatrix questioned him about whether or not it was Potter, he heard himself muttering "I can't be sure". Of course he was sure! This was Potter for God's sake he wasn't an imbecile! His heart thudded with terror as he felt his father's cold breath on his neck, telling him of the rewards of handing Potter over. Draco stared at him, transfixed, he saw through the stinging jinx and saw just another vulnerable prisoner. Except this time it wasn't just another prisoner, it was the boy who lived. Draco narrowed his eyes, he couldn't afford sympathy for Potter. He couldn't afford sympathy for anyone for that matter. But he knew that once they were taken down to that cellar there really wasn't much of a chance of escape. Even if you were Harry bloody Potter. But he knew what they did to them and how they were treated and he couldn't watch that happen to anybody else. His mind felt numb and his whole body was shaking - god, he was acting like some kind of hufflepuff. He felt Aunt Bella's tight grip on his trembling arm as she tugged him down to Potter's eye level.

"Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure." Bellatrix hissed in his ear.

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix turned to the snatchers.

"He came to us like that" one of them said warily.

"Something he picked up in the forest I reckon" another added.

".. Or ran into a Stinging jinx. Was it you, dearie?" Bellatrix asked pointedly at hermione.

Draco saw a look of fierce desperation in Potter's eyes, pleading him to do something. Draco looked away.

"Give me her wand! Let's see what her last spell was!" Bellatrix grinned, "ahh got you" she cackled.

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl-to-girl!" she trailed a finger across hermione's cheek.

Draco watched as Harry was hauled to his feet and shoved down the marble stairs to the cellar. He no longer cared, he just wanted to get away. He did not want to see Aunt bella tormenting the granger girl. 

"Father-" he whispered turning to him, but he was silenced with an icy glare. Trembling, he turned away. He could not escape.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pettigrew threw both Harry and Ron into the cellar. Ron scrambled to his feet and rushed to the now closed gate, Harry didn't make a move to follow. Draco hadn't given him away? Why?

"What are we gonna do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her!" Ron panicked. Harry shook his head, clearing it and got to his feet.

"Ron? Harry?" They heard a gentle voice coming from the other end of the cellar.

"Luna?" Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ollivander and Griphook appeared behind her.

"Harry!-" Ollivander's exclamation was cut off by Hermione's pained screams from above. Ron spun to Harry and shook him fiercely.

"We have to do something!" he demanded. Harry knew they did - he couldn't bare Hermione's screams of pain anymore than Ron - but what was he supposed to do? Why did everything rest on him?

"I- I-" Harry stuttered foolishly, feeling stupid.

"There's no way out we've tried everything" Ollivander told them. "It's enchanted"

Harry reached down to pull the enchanted mirror from his sock, shaking.

"You're bleeding harry." Luna noted as he stood up. "That's a curious thing to hide in your sock."

Trembling, Harry walked away from the group. He couldn't focus, he couldn't concentrate and he was so very scared.

"Help us." Harry pleaded into the mirror, knowing this was their only hope now. "Please, please help us" Tears stung Harry's eyes as he grasped the mirror as if his life depended on it. They were so helpless, and there was nothing Harry could do.

He heard the gate swing open and Ron's growls for them to let Hermione go, and then Pettigrew was gone again, the goblin with him. Harry felt like crumpling to the ground, and Ron's angry pacing was seriously not helping him concentrate. There was a sharp crack and Harry flinched, looking up.

"Dobby?! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter of course! Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter." Dobby looked up at Harry with large eyes.

"Are- are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" Harry trembled with hope.

"Of course sir, I'm an elf"

Harry glanced at Ron and caught the same hope he was feeling reflected back at him.

"Works for me."

"Right Dobby I want you to take Luna and Mr Ollivander to-" He broke off.

"Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth." Ron overlapped, Harry shot him a questioning look.

"Trust me." Ron assured him.

Harry nodded, turning back to Dobby, "Thank you"

"Whenever you're ready, sir" Luna addressed the house elf cheerfully.

"Meet me at the the top of the stairs in five minutes." Dobby told them taking hold of both Luna and Ollivander's hands and disapparating.

Harry and Ron rushed to either side of the door as they Pettigrew's light foot steps coming down the stairs. The gate swung open and there was another sharp crack and Pettigrew keeled over forwards. Harry and Ron stepped delicately round his body and looked up to see Dobby standing at the top of the stairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't watch this any longer, he needed to leave.

"Father," he whispered again, "I would like to leave."

His father turned to him, his eyes icy, judging him.

"You would like to- leave?" His father hissed quietly.

"Y- yes." Draco stammered quietly, avoiding his fathers eyes.

"Did I not raise you better?" Lucius whispered sharply, his tone of disappointment clear. "You will stay, and do as you are asked."

Draco turned away, swallowing and looking down, heat rising to his cheeks. He caught sight of movement in the corner of his eye and looked up. It was Potter and the Weasley boy. They had escaped. His mind raced, he had only seconds to decide between his two choices, both of which he disliked. He could either alert his father that the pair had escaped and be rewarded, or... but it was stupid. He couldn't. Could he? He wanted to get away, he would do anything to get away. And right now this seemed like his only chance. And so, he kept his mouth shut.

Potter's eyes met Draco's and he saw a glint of hatred but also confusion. Draco looked away, this couldn't work. And yet it was his only chance so he had to try.

"Consider yourself lucky goblin." Bellatrix spat out."The same won't be said for this one."

And then Potter and Weasley were up and running, firing spells like mad. Draco saw his father and Aunt Bella fall to the floor and then his mother was there, duelling both of them at once. Draco didn't know what to do, he should help his mother, but if he wanted his plan to work he shouldn't. He stepped forwards wand at the ready and found himself fighting Potter. The cold hatred was back in his eyes along with determination. Draco shook himself and focused on duelling the raven-haired boy.

"Stop!" There was a shout from behind them and he saw Potter flinch. "Drop your wands." Bellatrix ordered, holding a dagger to Granger's throat.

"I said drop them!" Draco watched as Potter and Weasley gave in and dropped their wands. "Pick them up Draco, now." He hurried forwards and collected both the wands.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." giggled Bellatrix, "It's Harry Potter! He's all bright and shiny and new again for the dark lord!"

"Call him! Call him!" Bellatrix ordered eagerly. Draco stepped back, looking at the ground and feeling physically sick. He saw his father rolling his sleeve up and saw the dreadful mark imprinted there.

There was a quiet screeching sound from above and Draco looked up. There was a blur of movement and suddenly the chandelier was falling, and Bellatrix screamed. Draco had no chance to register what was going on before Potter was in front of him, tackling the wand off him. Draco had no fight left in him. He gave in, letting the wand slip through his fingers. His eyes met Potter's and he looked away, he needed to act now if his plan was to work.

"Potter, take me with you-" he began, but the boy was shaking his head and was already moving away, back towards the rest of his friends. "Potter!" he pleaded

"Stupid elf! You could've killed me!" Bellatrix was shouting.

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." Draco caught sight of his mother casting a spell but the house elf snapped his fingers and her wand disappeared.

"How dare you take a witches wand? How dare you defy your masters?" Bellatrix hissed. Draco staggered to his feet, he had to get away and if it meant apparating with Potter then he would. He would run. He would go somewhere far away. He couldn't stay here.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends." Draco moved forward towards the group.

"Malfoy what are you-" Weasley began, before Draco leapt into the middle of the group, grabbing hold of Potter's wrist and apparating with them.

He turned at the last second to see his father's disappointed face and a small grey object hissing through the air towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! WOoOoo!!  
> I hope this one's better than the first :/ anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Harry took deep breaths of air and felt the solid ground beneath him as he regained his senses. They were alive. They were safe. He staggered to his feet and looked worriedly over at Hermione who had Ron's arms wrapped around her.

"It's ok, Hermione, we're safe." He told her as he approached. He stopped, suddenly noticing the short, ragged breaths coming from behind him.  _Oh yes, we managed to bring a death eater with us,_ Harry thought bitterly.

"You-" He growled menacingly, spinning around. He faltered, stopping short of the insults he was preparing to throw at Malfoy as he took in Draco's face, contorted with pain and Dobby's frantic pleas for him to calm down. "What-" Harry began as he stumbled to where Malfoy was curled up in pain on the sand, clutching his arm. A dagger was buried deep in his shoulder.

"Mister Harry Potter, must help him!" Dobby kept repeating.

"Oh my god, Malfoy your arm" Harry gasped in shock.

"You.. think I... didn't realise.. Potter?" Draco sneered between gasps of pain.

Harry rolled his eyes, "If I was in my right mind, I'd just leave you here, Malfoy"

"Good... thing.. you're not.. then.." Malfoy smiled weakly before letting out a sound like a wounded animal and gritting his teeth. Harry dropped to his knees beside the boy's shaking body.

"I don't know- I don't know what to do!" he said and was shocked to hear an edge of concern in his voice. "Hermione!" He called frantically. Ron swore loudly before following it up with a: "Leave the bloody stupid git, Harry! It's Malfoy for God's sake!" He heard Malfoy's quiet, wheezing laughter at that.

"You really.. should... just leave.. me,.. Potter. I ... don't need.. your.. help..." Malfoy coughed, specks of blood flying from his mouth, and he closed his eyes. Harry knew that it was Malfoy, and he knew that most other people would leave him to die. But Harry couldn't, not now, not when he had so many questions for him. He looked back and saw that Hermione was ignoring Ron's comments and was getting to her feet slowly and approaching them. Harry moved back and let Hermione tend to Malfoy. Luna and Ron approached as well, more slowly.

"That's Bill and Fleur's cottage up there," Ron informed Harry, gesturing towards the top of the hill. "We can stay here for a while, until we figure out what to do." Harry nodded numbly.

"I want Malfoy to be in his own room, with the door locked. We'll treat him as our prisoner until we figure out what's going on." Harry said,"Only I will visit him to begin with, this could be a trick and I have plenty of questions for him."

"If that's what you want." Ron shrugged.

"You imbecile, Potter." Malfoy wheezed from behind them, following it up with his coughing laughter.

Harry spun around, "What?" he snapped, but Malfoy just shook his head and gasped in pain again, as Hermione demanded that he lie still

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched from his position in his bed as the sun set over the beach. He had been given a room to himself as Potter had asked, and he was locked in. Not that he had tried the door, he had attempted to get up out of bed earlier and it had not ended well. The dizziness from the pain of his arm had lead to him swaying on the spot before fainting, knocking a lamp off the bedside table and landing on his bad shoulder unconscious on the floor with a shattered lamp next to him. Potter had shoved the door open with a "what the fuck Malfoy" and Draco had had to face the embarrassment later when he came to, of telling Potter that he fainted. So he wasn't planning on trying that again anytime soon.

Draco felt strangely relaxed, he was safe for now at least, even if he was what Potter called his 'prisoner'. He also knew he could easily escape once his arm had healed, whenever that would be. His arm had been put in a sling and was still incredibly painful but not as much as it was earlier. Potter had come to visit him once to give him a plate of what he had called 'bread' but Draco would have referred to as a lump of crumbling dust. Draco knew that Potter had questions for him and would be visiting more tomorrow to get answers. Draco wasn't even sure if he would know the answers to Potter's questions about why he had apparated with them. He had been scared. Terrified. And it had seemed like the most rational decision. He still _was_ terrified, just a little less so. He felt sleep slowly consume him and he drifted into dreams of his father's disappointed face and himself lying on a beach with a dagger in his chest.

Draco woke with a start at 2am. He sat up gasping from the pain in his shoulder. He was shaking so badly that when he reached for the glass of water next to him he ended up tipping half of it on the floor. He set it back down slowly. What was wrong with him? When had he become so broken? His dreams of Malfoy Manor and the dark lord haunted him and he knew that he had no chance of going back to sleep now. 

Draco swung his feet off the bed and slowly got to his feet, holding the bed post for balance with one arm. He stayed there for several seconds as his vision focused and he regained balance. He moved forwards towards the door and fumbled for the door handle in the dark. He twisted it and the door swung open slowly. Draco grinned triumphantly,  _idiot Potter must have forgotten to lock the door when he left the second time._ He wished he could run and escape but he knew that he was definitely not well enough for that yet. He would go for a walk to clear his head and think.

The moon was bright as Draco left the house and walked slowly to the edge of the small cliff that the cottage was perched upon. He stopped abruptly when he realised he was a few feet away from a figure sat on the edge of the cliff, among the tufts of grass. 

"Going somewhere, Malfoy?" Potter asked without looking up.

"Fuck" Draco breathed, backing away.

"No offence or anything, but I don't really think you'll make it far like that." He continued.

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "Good grief, Potter, I'm not an imbecile." Potter didn't say anything and was obviously waiting for Draco's explanation. Draco sighed, "I was going for a walk to clear my head, I couldn't sleep." He turned back to the house, knowing that Potter would tell him to go in anyway.

"Same." he heard Potter say.

"What??" Draco asked.

"Same." Potter repeated, "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to clear my head."

"Oh" Draco turned back towards the house again.

"Stay." Potter murmured quietly.

"What??"

"Jesus, Malfoy are you deaf or something? I said you can stay. As long as you keep your mouth shut and don't wander off." Potter snapped.

"Oh" Draco muttered again, feeling stupid. He sat down next to Potter and looked out at the sea.

They both sat there in comfortable silence for around half an hour.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed, he had barely managed 10 minutes of sleep before his dreams of voldemort had started. And now he was sat outside listening to the waves crashing on the beach below with none other than Draco Malfoy at three o'clock in the morning.

"Potter-" Malfoy began. Harry fixed him with a firm glare that shut him up, had he not asked him to keep his mouth shut?

Two minutes later: "Potter, why-" He began again before Harry shut him up with another glare.

Five minutes later: "Potter-"

"Fucking hell Malfoy, I asked you to keep your mouth shut!" Harry shouted. Malfoy looked slightly taken aback at that. "You can tell I'm sleep deprived," he rolled his eyes "What is it?" He sighed.

"Oh, I was just wondering, why  _are_ you sleep-deprived, Potter?"

Harry looked away. He didn't like talking to anyone about his nightmares or the fact that he could see what Voldemort was doing, and he definitely did not want to talk about it with Draco Malfoy. Why he was even talking to Draco in the first place he didn't know. Perhaps they were both as lonely as each other and _needed_ someone to talk to.

"Oh- uh- y'know, just haven't really been getting much sleep." Harry ended up answering. Malfoy snorted and Harry thought he saw something of a smile on the blonde's lips.

"Oh, really?" Malfoy replied sarcastically. "Funny huh, I thought you'd have been sleep-deprived because you'd been getting tons of sleep??" Malfoy continued in a patronising voice, but somehow it didn't seem as rude as Malfoy's snide comments usually were. It was more.. joking? Harry thought he could even hear a hint of affection in his voice but he was probably just imagining it. Harry ducked his head, embarrassed. "Really though, Potter?" The other boy turned to look at him.

"Fine. If you want to know something about me, I get to know something about you in return." Harry fixed him with a glare, wishing he hadn't even begun talking to Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Fine. An answer for an answer." Malfoy glared back at him. "What is it then Potter?"

Harry turned away again, already feeling embarrassed. God, what would Draco say? He decided he'd only tell Malfoy about the nightmares, and not about the fact that he could basically see into the Dark Lord's mind.

"Nightmares." Harry breathed so quietly that Draco had to strain to hear over the sounds of the ocean. Harry felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and was glad it was reasonably dark. He waited for Draco to make a snide comment about him, but it didn't come. In fact he didn't make any comments at all for at least five minutes. "Draco? Hello? Was that not a perfect chance for one of your delightful comments about how much of an idiot I am?"

"Me too" Draco said softly.

"what??"

"You sound like me." Draco laughed quietly. "me too - nightmares." he gestured with his hand.

"Oh- but- oh- ok." Harry frowned in confusion, was Malfoy just mocking him? Or did he really have nightmares? Harry shook himself. "anyway, my turn: why did you want to leave Malfoy Manor so badly? You practically begged me to take you with us." Harry watched as Draco flinched and turned away, he didn't care if it upset Malfoy, he needed to know the answer. "You had lived there your whole life, or so I assume, and you only chose now to escape? Why?" Harry persisted. He noticed that Malfoy's shoulders were shaking slightly, but he waited for an answer.

Finally Malfoy whispered, his voice trembling: "I needed to get away." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. Harry heard a quiet sob.

"But why?" Harry continued cautiously. "You're a death-eater aren't you? So surely they're your people, you're one of them?"

Malfoy turned to look at him and he looked like he had just been stabbed in the other shoulder. He silently got to his feet, his face streaked with tears and hissed quietly. "You don't know when to stop, do you, Potter?" and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three for y'all! Enjoy!  
> Also I feel like I write Ron really badly so sorry about that

Harry woke in the morning, in his bedroom, sprawled out across his covers. He'd obviously found his way back here at 5am or whenever it was. He was annoyed that he'd managed to upset Draco, not only because he'd been getting answers to his questions, but also because talking with Draco had been reasonably companionable and it had taken his mind off of everything else. Harry thought that maybe, if he had accepted Draco's hand the first time they met, they could have been good friends. Obviously Harry had been the one to mess it all up  _again._

Harry got up and went downstairs to grab something for breakfast.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Hermione asked, taking in the distressed look on his face.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine" He answered distractedly. "Why d'you ask?"

"Nothing, you just seem kind of.." she trailed off, deciding to leave it. "I heard voices, last night. Outside. It sounded like you and Malfoy?"

"Oh yeah well you know how I sometimes go outside to clear my head when I can't sleep? Malfoy does the same, apparently. How's your arm?" He asked, changing the subject.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the abrupt subject change but went with it. "It's fine," she told him "how's Malfoy's?"

"Oh- uh- I don't know I haven't seen him this morning" He replied.

"Ok well when you go and give him some breakfast, let me know how he's-"

"I was hoping someone else could give him his breakfast this morning?" Harry interrupted. "I need some time to think."

Hermione frowned. "..ok" she said slowly, "you sure you're ok Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione." he nodded feeling guilty as he grabbed a piece of bread and made his way back up the stairs.

An hour or so later, Harry heard a knock on his door.

"Harry, mate, Hermione's decided we need to talk about what we're gonna do next. She's demanded I come and bring you downstairs." Ron's voice came from the other side of the door. He had known this would happen soon, and to be perfectly honest Harry didn't want to do _anything_ next. He wanted to stay here in this little picturesque cottage by the sea and not bother about dark lords or wars that he could not possibly win or how everybody seemed to be relying on him. Nevertheless, he followed his friend down stairs and sat down at the table with Hermione and Ron. Bill and Fleur stood in the doorway and didn't show any signs of leaving. Hermione gave him a look that was clearly telling him to just ignore them. He sat down.

"Right. So I was thinking - we need to start planning what we're going to do next." Hermione told them. "But as well as that, what we're going to do with Draco."

"We should just throw him out." Ron said."he's a death eater! I'm 99% sure this is some kind of trap."

Harry shook his head. "I thought the same originally, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Hermione asked, leaning forwards.

"Well.. Because.." Harry struggled. He wasn't actually sure why. But he could tell that Draco had genuinely wanted to get away from Malfoy Manor, for reasons still unknown to him. He felt as if it would be incredibly harsh to tell Ron and Hermione about what Draco had said last night, which confused him more than anything because Malfoy was his enemy and Ron and Hermione were his best friends. "I don't actually know. But it's not a trap." He said certainly.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously while Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "And anyway," he continued "it'd be better to keep him as a 'prisoner' than throw him out. He could be useful."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in the chair by his window, watching the rain as it slid down it. He hated himself for letting Potter see his emotions last night, he didn't know what got into him. It _had_ been around 4 in the morning so it was reasonably understandable, but still. Even more so, he hated Potter. Not only for his persistent questions, but also because he had been so confused and oblivious when he had seen that Draco was upset. He heard a cautious knock at his door. Draco chose not to answer and turned back to watch the rain. He was not in the mood for 'visitors'. The knock came again firmer this time and Draco fought the urge to yell at them to piss off. Instead he glared forcefully out of the window. He heard the door swing open and someone's footsteps (clearly Potter's) enter the room before closing the door behind them. Draco continued to glare at the window.

"Look, Malfoy, I- I'm sorry if what I asked upset you last night, believe me, it wasn't intended." Potter spoke cautiously.

Draco didn't reply, and was finding the window he was staring at mightily interesting. Harry sighed and Draco was furious when he heard Potter sitting down on his bed, yet he still refused to speak.

"Malfoy? Please? Not to sound too stupid, but I actually enjoyed talking to you last night - it took my mind off things." Potter confessed.

Draco remained silent.

"And now I'm beginning to sound like an idiot because I'm talking to myself." Harry muttered. "Look can we just forget it happened? And we can address that topic when you choose not when I do?"

Draco sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. But you didn't tell granger or weasley did you?"

"No." Harry said firmly. "How's your shoulder?"

"Painful." Draco muttered.

"You should've said earlier, I can get Hermione to-"

"I'm fine, Potter. I don't need people fussing over me. Least of all you."

Harry nodded. "Whatever. ..anyway. You got an answer to a question last night but I didn't." He smirked. "I have more questions to ask you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Hmmm.. Ok, on the beach when I said to Ron that it could be a trap, you called me an imbecile. Why?"

"Because you are. Clearly if it was a trap it would've been planned so then why would Aunt Bella have thrown the dagger in after me?" Draco replied.

"To make it look more realistic?" Harry suggested.

Draco rolled his eyes yet again. "Yes, of course Potter, my own aunt would have thrown a dagger at me to make something look more 'realistic'" He scoffed.

"Technically I think she was aiming for Dobby. And this is Bellatrix we're talking about so surely that's highly logical?" He pointed out.

Draco contemplated this, "I guess so."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2am Harry found himself sat on the edge of the same cliff as the night before. He fiddled with a tuft of grass in his hand. He had a feeling Draco would come out again but he wasn't sure. Strangely enough, Harry was hoping he would - Draco's company was reasonably nice and it was comforting to know that he wasn't alone. He was still shocked at how alike the two of them actually were, all major differences aside, and how easily they understood each other.

The click of a door interrupted his thoughts and he jumped. "Back again, Malfoy?" He asked.

Malfoy grunted in answer and sat down next to him. "Nice to know I'm not the only sleep-deprived one; are you going to be talking in grunts from now on?" He asked the blonde sarcastically. He could tell that Malfoy was upset about something but didn't want to ask in fear of getting the same reaction he'd got the night before.

He saw the ghost of a smile flicker across Malfoy's face before it disappeared. Malfoy sighed, and shook his head, and then he began to talk.

"What's wrong with this world, Potter?" He asked almost desperately, "what's wrong with us? We should be out partying and getting drunk and doing normal teenager things, but we've never had that chance. Why is it us? Why can't we just run away and hide and pretend that nothing's happening? Forget about the war, the fighting, the responsibilities. Just leave and never come back."

Harry laughed quietly, "are you asking me to run away with you, Malfoy?"

"No!" Malfoy replied angrily, "I'm saying why _can't_ we do that? Anybody! Why can't we all just forget about this goddamn mess! Why can't I lead a normal life..." He stopped suddenly going quiet.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it?"

"I- I don't want a normal life.." Draco said in realisation, he turned to Harry in desperation, "I don't want a normal life."

Harry frowned in confusion, "what? Why not? That's what we all want isn't it?"

"Potter. I don't think you quite understand what a normal life would be like for me." He said in a strained voice, looking down at his hands.

"I don't get it. What would it be like?" Harry asked cautiously, afraid that he was asking too many questions again.

Draco fiddled with a loose thread on his sling. "A 'normal life' would involve me going back to- to Malfoy Manor," Draco began, the words Malfoy manor were said in disgust, "I would go back to Hogwarts, I would get the best grades, just like my parents would want, and then I would go back home and do the job that my parents choose, and then- and then I'd have to marry a woman of my parents' choice and then-"

"Arranged marriage?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well-" Draco began to justify it.

"What?!" Harry continued, shocked.

Draco sighed, shook his head, fixed Harry with a firm stare and then said the last thing Harry had expected him to say: "You know I'm gay, right, Potter?"

Harry quirked his eyebrows in surprise, "well, I'm pretty sure everybody figured you _might_ be, but I never actually knew, just sorta guessed, I thought you might be bi at least-" came Harry's slightly flustered response.

"I'm gay, Potter." Draco said loudly, interrupting Harry.

"Oh, well- ok, uh- that's nice-"

Draco shook his head smiling at how flustered Harry was. "So I do not want to marry the woman that my parents choose." He explained. "Let alone- let alone have children with her."

Harry grimaced, "yeah, that might be awkward."

Draco laughed, and his face looked years younger, "just a bit"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wondering if you guys think I should do some parts of this fic in other characters' perspectives? Like have a chapter dedicated to Ron and Hermione so that we can see what they think about Draco and Harry but also delve into /their/ relationship a bit so it's not 100% centred around drarry? Idk? Would that detract from the plot a bit? Lmk <3
> 
> Also I would like to be clear: I am in no way glorifying mental illnesses, I just thought it would be an interesting aspect to the story and is pretty logical (you'll know what I mean once you read the chapter)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh my god" Draco whispered as he sat down on his bed after coming back in from talking to Potter outside. It was 5:30am. They had talked for three and a half hours.

"Oh my god" Draco repeated,"I'm screwed." He'd come to the realisation whilst talking with Potter but only now was he really realising what it meant.

"I've gone and fallen for Harry bloody Potter." He whispered, panicking. He had no idea how it had happened, but he knew he certainly had some kind of feelings for Potter. Especially when the boy was blushing with embarrassment and looking so adorably flustered.

"Fuck." Draco breathed,"fuck, fuck, fuck." Harry was straight, obviously, and dating the disgusting Weasley girl. And Harry _hated_  him. Or at least Draco was pretty sure he did. Up until yesterday Draco had hated Harry too but then things had changed. He sighed. He did not have a chance with Potter and he knew it would be dangerous to even be friends with him. And _what the fuck would his parents say??_  Draco growled in frustration and buried his head in the pillow. Anyway, the trio would be leaving soon - they couldn't stay here forever - and what then? Would they throw Draco out? Take him with them? He didn't know, he just knew that a lot had changed since they'd arrived a few days ago and he was not the same person he had been.

There was a knock on Draco's door at 8:00 and Draco woke with a start. He could tell it wasn't Potter as he didn't bother knocking half the time and just walked in. "What is it?" Draco demanded. The door opened slightly and Granger popped her head round.

"Draco," she started,"we've decided that you can leave your room, you can come down and eat breakfast with us. It's not healthy to be shut in here. Just as long as you don't do anything or run off."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure thing Granger, I'll just pop downstairs and join your little happy family gathering." He muttered sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Actually we were hoping we could ask you some questions."

"Nice one, you really are making this sound enticing aren't you? I think I'd rather just stay here, thanks." He told her bitterly.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter, Malfoy." She told him firmly, and he could tell there was no getting out of it. "So come downstairs and sit with us."

Draco followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. Sat around the table were Potter and Weasley, whilst Lovegood was stood in the corner of the room. Potter gave him a small smile when he entered and their eyes met briefly until Draco looked away. Jesus Christ, he was screwed. Weasley glared at him as Potter gestured to the seat next to him and Draco sat down.

"Right." Granger started,"We've got a few questions for you and then we're going to decide what we're going to do with you."

Draco snorted at that, how pathetic could they sound? Weasley growled and glared harder. Potter shifted uncomfortably next to him and sighed.

"Right so firstly, we believe that this isn't a trap" Hermione continued, Ron muttered something under his breath and continued to glare at Malfoy. "But we do need to know  _why_ you left Malfoy Manor then."

Draco tensed and he saw Potter glance over at him. This really couldn't end well. He did not want to tell anyone his reasons for leaving, and if he ever did it would be in his own time when he wanted to. However, he knew they definitely wouldn't trust him until they knew they'd got the truth, and for some reason that was what Draco wanted now: the trio's trust. (But mainly just Potter's). The memories of the Manor and the Dark Lord and Bellatrix and the prisoners came flooding back as his eyes searched frantically around the table. What could he possibly say? How could he possibly get out of this?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry worriedly glanced at Draco, who was shaking. Why he was worried, he wasn't sure, but he was and he knew that Draco wouldn't cope well with this. He looked over at Hermione who didn't seem to notice the distress that she had caused Malfoy.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, spit it out!" Ron snapped. Draco flinched, trembling and opened his mouth as if to say something but didn't. He saw Hermione frowning as if suddenly realising how her question was affecting Malfoy.

"I think we should-" Harry began.

"I'm gonna be sick," Draco whispered quietly before scraping back his chair and quickly exiting the room.

"Well that was.. Interesting." Ron commented.

"I think it's ptsd." Harry said quietly, talking more to himself than anybody else.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"PTSD." He said, looking up,"post traumatic stress disorder. I asked him the same question the other day and I got a similar reaction."

"That would make sense," Hermione agreed nodding.

"What? What are we talking about?" Ron asked.

"PTSD. I think it's more common and more often diagnosed in the muggle world," Hermione told him, "it's a mental illness. It's like an anxiety disorder that's caused by some kind of traumatic event."

Ron nodded,"so you're saying something bad happened to Malfoy, and now whenever someone brings it up that's how he reacts?"

"Exactly. Common symptoms are flashbacks and nightmares, sleeping problems and irritability. Often people experiencing it are more jumpy." She explained.

"This is getting more ridiculous by the second," Ron scoffed. "This is Malfoy we're talking about, right?"

"I think I should go and see if he's ok." Harry said, getting up and going to the bathroom which Draco had escaped to.

As Harry approached the door, he saw Luna hovering in the hall.

"Be careful with him, Harry," she said, "he's fragile."

Harry frowned but knocked gently on the door, before pushing it open slowly. Draco was leant over the sink, breathing heavily with tears streaming down his face. It reminded Harry a little too much of sixth year when he had confronted him in the bathroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ok?" he heard Harry's voice behind him.

"Why yes, I'm absolutely terrific Potter, thanks for asking." Malfoy muttered bitterly. He ran a hand through his hair. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just control his emotions like any normal being?

"Sorry." was Potter's reply. Draco bit back a sob and turned around to see that Harry was now sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his knees pulled up in front of him.

"I can't- I-," Draco began between sobs and then hated himself for it - he sounded so vulnerable.

"Don't. It's ok. You don't need to explain, I understand."

"Do you really, Potter?" Draco sighed, sliding down the wall opposite Potter so that he mirrored his position in the tiny bathroom.

"No." Potter said, "but I think I understand better than most."

Draco didn't say anything, just bowed his head and tried to control his shaky breathing.

"Look," Harry began,"I think maybe it's PTSD." He said carefully.

"What?" Draco looked up.

"Post traumatic stress disorder, it's more commonly diagnosed in muggles," he said. "I was talking with Hermione about it and she agrees that it's likely."

"So, you mentioned this to Granger?" He sobbed. "I'm not ill Potter, if that's what you think! I'm fine!" He replied angrily.

"I couldn't exactly just leave her without an explanation. And I'm not saying you're ill, you just have a lot of the symptoms." Harry said gently.

Draco didn't answer again and contemplated what Potter was saying. Potter was being surprisingly calm and gentle about this and Draco felt warmed by that, but he wasn't sure if he was just being sympathetic because that was the right thing to do or if he genuinely cared. He sighed.

"Fine. Tell me about this .. Post traumatic stress disorder." He said.

"I'm not an expert," Potter begun softly "but it's basically an anxiety disorder caused by a traumatic event. The symptoms are things like flashbacks, nightmares, difficulty sleeping and concentrating, irritability and being consistently on edge" 

Draco buried his head in his hands and tried to control the sobs that were racking his body. "So- so I'm ill then?" He whispered, shakily, "I'm sick? Up here?" He tapped his head with a sob. Oh god, why was he _crying_  in front of _Potter_? Why was he such a goddamn mess? He growled in frustration and clutched his head with his hands.

Draco felt warm, slim fingers wrapping round his trembling wrists, as Harry gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Draco," Harry whispered uncertainly and Draco's eyes widened at the use of his first name, "Draco look at me." And he was forced to look up, into those gorgeous, green eyes. "You are not ill. You're-"

"But I am! I am!" Draco sobbed loudly,"You just said so! Why the fuck am I so broken Potter?"

"Draco!" Harry shouted, startling him. "You're not broken. You just need time." He continued softly. "Everything needs time to heal."

Draco nodded numbly, not trusting himself to speak. Harry removed his hands from Draco's wrists and he shivered at the loss of warm contact. "Harry?" Draco asked, testing out the name on his tongue. He liked it.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up with a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed and badly written again, I'm going away tomorrow and wanted to get it completed before I did :)  
> Also, there probably won't be anymore chapters for a few days whilst I'm away, unless I can find the time to update, so enjoy this one for the time being!

Harry had sent Draco back up to his room after they exited the bathroom, and then he'd gone back to talk to Hermione and Ron.

"Took your time, mate?" Ron commented as he walked in, to which he received a kick from Hermione under the table.

"Yeah, well.." He shrugged. "He's ok. I think. I've calmed him down for now."

"I'm sorry but what the hell is going on? Since when did you 'calm Malfoy down'?? Last time I checked you were practically throwing punches at each other!" Ron cried.

"I honestly don't know to be honest," Harry sighed. "He's changed."

Hermione nodded and Ron frowned.

"I think we need to talk to, Griphook," Harry said, "to figure out what we're gonna do next."

After talking with both Griphook and Ollivander, they sat back down at the table. The goblin had told them he would help them break into Gringotts to get to Bellatrix's vault in return for the sword.

"Right. Great. So we're gonna somehow break into Gringotts?" Ron said, exasperated.

"Yep. But I don't think we'll be coming back here afterwards, so the question is: do we take Draco?" Harry asked.

"Oh so it's 'Draco' now?" Ron muttered under his breath. "And no. That would end badly."

Hermione agreed. "And plus he's still got his arm in a sling - he'd only slow us down."

"I thought you said it was almost healed?" Harry asked.

"It is. But like Ron said, it just wouldn't end well. We can't just ignore the fact that he's a death eater."

"Fine. We leave him here." Harry said in resignation, he knew there was no use trying to persuade them.

An hour or so later, and they'd planned exactly how they were going to break into Gringotts, they would leave in two days. Harry felt an unexpected sadness at the thought of leaving Draco in the cottage, but he knew there was no way he could come with them. Ron got up to leave and Hermione followed, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Hermione, is it just me or does Ron seem slightly distant towards me, maybe a bit pissed off at me?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, this is Ron. He's not going to accept change straight away - it'll take him a while to get used to it. And plus, you can't forget how the Malfoy's have always treated his family - he has every right to be pissed off."

"I know that, but.." He trailed off.

"I think he feels a bit like he's being replaced, Harry." Hermione told him.

Harry frowned, "but that's not- I wouldn't-"

"I know, Harry, but that's what it looks like to him."

He nodded with a sigh. "I'll talk to him."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "You know it'll be ok right, Harry? We'll get through this, we'll go back to our normal lives soon."

"I'm not so sure." he said quietly shaking his head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco left the house at the usual time at 2am, as was routine now. The moonlight was bright and he could already see that there was no silhouette sat on the cliff. With a frown, he went and sat down on the edge, hoping that Harry was just later than usual.

Ten minutes passed and Harry didn't appear. Draco stood up and looked out at the ocean, it felt uncomfortably lonely without Harry sat beside him or his companionable chatter. He spotted a small figure stood in the shallows of the ocean as the waves crashed around them, which Draco immediately recognised as Harry. What was Harry doing down there? There were strong currents, and it was 2 in the morning in April - he could easily catch a chill. Draco made his way down the slope and onto the beach below.

"Hey," Draco said softly as he joined the other boy in the shallows of the water (which was ice cold around his bare ankles). "You realise there are currents and all sorts in the ocean, Potter. And this water is absolutely freezing. It's actually pretty dangerous."

Harry laughed, "I'm the 'boy-who-lived', Draco, I doubt some cold water is going to harm me."

Draco couldn't suppress the big, goofy grin that covered his face at the sound of his first name again. It sounded so much nicer when Harry said it.

Harry returned his grin, before looking back out at the ocean and saying quietly: "Hermione thinks the war's going to be over soon."

"Good. I think I've had enough of it."

"I don't know what that means for me though," Harry said sadly. "I mean, the prophecy says that 'neither can live while the other survives', so does that mean I'm going to die?"

"Good grief, you're cheery tonight aren't you?" Draco replied, before continuing, "I don't know what the prophecy means, Harry. But I do know that you should stop thinking about it and focus on now."

Harry nodded, "sorry"

"It's fine... sooo, I have a question for you," Draco said slowly, changing the subject.

"Yeah?"

"You and the Weasley girl are dating, right?" Draco asked with a frown. "So where is she? Why didn't you bring her on your little adventure with you?"

"Oh- no, we broke up," Harry said, blushing with embarrassment and looking totally adorable. "I needed time to think. And I think she did too. Anyway it's dangerous, I wouldn't have brought her even if we were dating." Harry said firmly.

Draco's heart leapt - Harry was single! _But still straight,_ he thought with annoyance. But maybe he could try and change that. He suppressed a grin before turning back to Harry. "Time to think about what?" He asked.

"What I want. _Who_ I want"

"And have you figured that out?"

"I'm not sure yet." Harry said turning back to Draco with a small smile. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." Draco laughed softly.

"Aww, is that because no one can put up with your irritating personality for more than a few seconds before they have a complete mental breakdown?" Harry teased with a grin.

"Potter, you twat!" Draco exclaimed shoving him possibly a bit harder than necessary. Harry fell forwards into the water and landed on his hands and knees.

"Malfoy!" He cried breathlessly, getting to his feet and wrestling Malfoy into the water.

"You deserved that!" Draco laughed, grabbing hold of Potter's shirt and taking him down with him as he was tackled to the ground. Draco landed on his back in the water with Harry on top of him. They laughed breathlessly together before Draco fully realised the situation he was in. Potter was on top of him.  _Potter was on top of him._ How the fuck was Potter allowed to look  _that_ hot? He was absolutely drenched and his glasses were wonky and he was wearing that _stupid grin._ And since when did Potter have freckles? They made up little constellations that were faintly scattered across his flushed cheeks. And  _his lips._ They looked so soft and-

"You're an asshole, you know that, right, Malfoy?" Harry told him, jokingly.

"Yep." Draco laughed.

They heard frantic footsteps behind them and both turned to look.

"I heard screaming, is someone dying?" Hermione panted breathlessly, leaning over to catch her breath.

Draco and Harry laughed in unison. "No, I-"

"Wait what the hell?" Hermione exclaimed, finally looking up and realising that Harry was lying on top of Draco in the shallow water.

"Yeah, that was Draco's fault." Harry said with a grin, standing up and offering a hand to Draco.

Draco scowled at him, "Was not." He muttered, taking Harry's hand and getting to his feet.

"I don't mean that, I mean you're both idiots!" Hermione exclaimed. "Firstly, Draco, your sling is soaking wet and I'm assuming so is the dressing on your shoulder. Secondly, the water is freezing! Look, you're both shivering! And there are currents!"

"I did try to tell him that." Draco muttered quietly under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't care! I want you both to go inside now and get into some warm clothes. And Harry you'll need to change the dressing on Draco's shoulder, because I'm going back to bed." She glared at them both before going back to the cottage.

"Yes ma'am." Draco muttered and Harry snorted with laughter.

"Granger's very intense when she's angry isn't she?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya think?" Harry chuckled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed Draco into his room once they got inside. He had no idea what the fuck was going on in his brain but he had come to the conclusion that Draco was incredibly hot. Harry wasn't gay. Of course he wasn't. He just...thought that Draco was very good-looking.

"Potter, do you actually know how to change the dressing on my shoulder?" Draco interrupted his thoughts.

"Not really, but I can try?" Harry looked up at him and _merlin, those eyes were like ice and snow and the ocean and sky-_

"Harry? You ok?" Draco asked slowly.

He shook himself. "Yeah. yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't gay. He liked girls. Like Ginny and Cho and-

Draco. He  _liked_ Draco.

"You realise you need to take my top off if you're going to change the dressing." Draco said, with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I knew that." Harry swallowed, reaching up and untying the sling from around Draco's neck. Maybe he was bi? That would be understandable, right?

He gently peeled the drenched shirt over Draco's head to reveal his muscular torso, which was littered with long, thin scars. Harry gasped.

"Draco you're-" he stopped, coming to a realisation. "They're because of me, aren't they?" He whispered, tracing the scars with his fingertips.

"It's fine, Harry."

"No, they're because of me, aren't they? Last year? When I used that spell, in the bathroom? They are, aren't they?"

"Well, yes but-"

"I'm so sorry, if I had known-"

"Harry. It's fine."

"Look at what I did to you, Draco!"

"It's fine." Draco said firmly, reaching out to move Harry's hand away. Only then did Harry notice Draco's now exposed dark mark on his wrist. His eyes widened, suddenly coming to a realisation of exactly  _who_ he'd fallen for. He saw Draco grit his teeth in annoyance at Harry's reaction. 

"Potter, you know I'm a- a death eater," He spat the word out in disgust, "so don't pretend you're surprised to see a dark mark on my arm." He said bitterly, sounding hurt.

Harry took a step back, startled. "I'm not 'pretending I'm surprised to see a dark mark there', I just.." Harry trailed off and then sighed, "look, can we just forget this happened? I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry if I did but I really need to change this dressing on your shoulder."

"Fine," Draco sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Harry sat down next to him and gently peeled off the dressing on his shoulder to reveal the deep wound underneath.

"We're leaving." Harry said suddenly, as he carefully cleaned out the gash. "the day after tomorrow. And we're not coming back."

"Oh." Draco ran his hand through his hair, which Harry now recognised as something he did when he was upset or stressed. "Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"Gringotts. Bellatrix's vault." He replied, knowing full well that he shouldn't be telling Draco what they were planning to do, but he looked so upset and Harry knew that refusing to answer his questions would just make him more so. He pressed a new dressing to Draco's shoulder and the blonde winced slightly. "Sorry." Harry murmured.

They sat in silence as Harry finished applying the new dressing. Draco was chewing on his bottom lip the whole time, which, although Harry had to admit was utterly adorable, was definitely a sign that he was nervous about something. Harry found a dry shirt and helped Draco pull it over his head, before picking up the sling and reaching up to tie it around Draco's neck.

"Take me with you." Draco murmured softly into Harry's ear as he tied the sling in place.

Harry pulled back to look at Draco, and he could see that the other boy was being completely serious.

"Draco, I can't." He said with a sad smile.

"Yes you can." Draco told him, more confidently this time. "Take me with you, Harry." He grabbed Harry's hands and he could see that Draco was smiling excitedly. "It would work! If you're trying to break into Bellatrix's vault, then I'm assuming you'll use polyjuice because there would be no other way to get in and I know you're not _that_ stupid. Surely it would be even more realistic if I was there _with_ your version of Bellatrix?"

"Draco, I can't," he repeated. "Hermione and Ron have already said no and besides your arm is in a sling and you're not fit to travel."

"Yes I am Harry," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not an invalid. Please, don't leave me here."

Harry looked up at Draco and saw how desperately he wanted to come and finally murmured "I'll talk to Hermione and Ron about it."

Draco's happiness in that moment was completely contagious as he grinned down at Harry, still clutching his hands like an excited child, and Harry grinned back up at him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'm going to end this a bit sooner than I was thinking because it seems like it would be better to end it that way.  
> However, I'm thinking of making a sequel about when they go back for eighth year? Lmk if you'd like that <3

Harry found Ron in the kitchen the next morning, scoffing his face with food.

"Hey, Ron, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" He asked.

"No, why?" Ron asked, picking up yet another slice of bread.

"I wanted to talk to both of you about something."

"Yeah? What?"

"Well I was thinking," he began slowly, "maybe we should take Draco with us tomorrow?"

"No. We've already decided," Ron shook his head.

"No, wait, hear me out. He could be helpful, it would be realistic enough to have Draco  _with_ Hermione as Bellatrix. Plus, he doesn't have his wand so he can't  do anything and I know he won't run off. Please, Ron, we can't just leave him here." Harry pleaded.

Ron stopped eating and narrowed his eyes at him. "You really are close aren't you?"

"I.. Well..." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that because he wasn't actually sure of the answer himself.

"Less than a week ago you two were arch-enemies. And now suddenly you're best friends? How'd that happen?" Ron said and Harry could hear a slight accusation in his voice.

"We're not best friends." Harry shook his head.

"Really?"

"Really." Harry confirmed before adding, "you'll always be my best mate, Ron."

Ron laughed. "Good to know I haven't been replaced by Malfoy just yet."

Harry laughed. He would never even think of replacing Ron, and besides he liked Malfoy in a different way. An entirely impossible way considering they were supposed to be sworn enemies. "So he can come?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I never said that, but I guess, unfortunately, I don't see why not. You'll have to ask Hermione though, you know what she's like." Ron chuckled.

"Ask me what?" Hermione appeared at the doorway. "And what am I like, Ronald?"

Ron gulped. "You're well- You're-" he glanced at Harry for assistance, who just shook his head and laughed. "Brilliant?" He finished, uncertainly.

"Why, thank you." Hermione laughed, entering the room. "What was it you needed to ask me?"

"Harry wants to bring Malfoy with us tomorrow," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "Why, exactly, is beyond me."

Hermione glanced at Harry with a knowing smile. "It may be beyond you, but it's certainly not beyond me." She arched an eyebrow before turning back. "I don't see why not, it would certainly be interesting." And then she spun around and left the room.

"What? What was she talking about, Harry?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in the chair by the window, thinking about the events of the last night. Harry was going to talk to Granger and Weasley about taking Draco with them, and Draco was certain they would both say no. They hated his guts and Draco couldn't exactly say he liked them either. They were pretty insufferable. Then again, he'd thought the same of Harry until he'd actually gotten to know him, and look where that had got him. The door opened suddenly and Harry burst into his room.

"Ever heard of knocking, Potter?" He asked, drily.

Harry ignored him and swept over to his chair, excitedly. "They said yes! They said yes!"

"Who said yes to what, exactly? Don't tell me you're getting married, Potter?"

"Draco, they said you can come with us!" Harry continued, eagerly.

Draco looked up, confused. This was Granger and Weasley they were talking about, surely they wouldn't just have agreed to it? "They.. They did?"

"They did! They did!" Harry exclaimed taking Draco's hands in his own hauling him to his feet.

"Potter.. What are you- Merlin, you're like an excitable puppy or something." He said with a roll of his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning because he had to admit that it was slightly adorable.

And then Harry was doing something Draco never thought he would. He was wrapping his arms round Draco and he was _hugging_ him. _Harry Potter was hugging him._ Draco stiffened at first before relaxing slowly into Harry's firm grip, and before he knew it, he was moving his arms to wrap around the smaller boy. But then suddenly Harry was moving away.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Harry began.

"Why ever not?" Draco asked with a slight smirk on his lips. 

"Well.. I thought you might be uncomfortable or.." Harry struggled. Draco rolled his eyes before moving forwards and wrapping his arms around him gently. He'd never really been one for hugging, but when it involved The Chosen One he certainly was.

"Thank you." He leant down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"For what?"

"For seeing me as someone other than just a Death eater."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's our last night here.." Harry whispered as he heard Draco walk over and join him on the cliff side at 2am.

Draco let out a small laugh, "yeah.. it's weird.. I would never have thought that by apparating with you I would have ended up here. I mean, I was intending on just running away as soon as I got here but instead I've been stabbed in the shoulder, practically joined one of the bloody golden trio's little adventures and possibly... made friends with the the golden boy himself.." He said the last bit more uncertainly.

Harry nodded slowly, and turned to look at Draco. A stray blonde hair fell out of place and Harry had to fight the urge to brush it back. "You're glad though? Right?"

"That I'm here? Of course. I..." He trailed off before continuing more confidently. "I feel safe."

Harry's eyes widened, he was still shocked at this other side of Draco that had been revealed and now this? Harry searched Draco's grey-blue eyes and found himself taking a small step forwards. Draco raised an eyebrow before saying quietly: "Why do we do this, Potter?"

Harry frowned at the question, unsure exactly of what Draco was asking. His stomach clenched and he felt uneasy with anticipation. "D- Do what?" He managed to get out.

Draco rolled his eyes with a (possibly, very, incredibly hot) smirk on his lips. "Don't be daft, Potter, I mean why do we come out here? Why have we spent every night that we've been here, without fail, outside on a cliff together?"

Harry struggled with an answer to that, not only was Draco's face incredibly distracting, but on top of that he truly didn't know the answer. "Because we're both really, very sleep-deprived and know that no amount of sleeping draughts, counting sheep or early nights will help?" he suggested, lightly.

Draco let out a snort of laughter. "Really, Potter? You count sheep?" And then that smirk was back and _holy shit he wanted to kiss it right off his stupid, pointy face._

"I've tried." He said weakly, unable to take his eyes off Draco. "Doesn't help much."

Draco laughed again and then asked, "Really though, Potter, why do we do it?"

"I... I think we're both as lost as each other." Harry said warily. "And I guess it's comforting to know that you're not the only person who feels that way." He finished, physically tearing his eyes away from Draco because he'd definitely been staring for too long now.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "I'm not lost." He said quietly in that small, vulnerable voice.

Harry shrugged, finding his gaze drifting back to Draco. How had he failed to notice just how good-looking Draco was for the past seven years? And then the blonde was turning to look at him with that intense stare and Harry took another small step closer. _What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing._ Harry's brain practically screamed at him as he leant in closer to the warmth of Draco's body and looked up at him. Draco's breath tickled Harry's face and his lips were so close that Harry thought he might have a heart attack.

"Harry?"

"Y-yes?" He managed to get out.

"You look an awful lot like you want to kiss me right now." Draco said with a raised eyebrow  

"I- what? N- no- I'm not-" Hary stumbled.

Draco ignored him and bowed his head to whisper in Harry's ear. "The chosen one gets what the chosen one wants." And then he was lifting his hand to tilt Harry's head up towards him and his lips met Harry's. Harry stood there in shock for a second before he started kissing back. _Draco Malfoy was kissing him, and he was kissing back._ Draco's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer and Harry leaned in to the feeling of Draco's body against his. Harry felt Draco's soft lips part, allowing him access and he gasped into the kiss, running his hands through Draco's hair. They broke apart, panting for air and stared at each other.

"We... We just kissed." Harry murmured, shocked.

"Correct." Draco smirked, his hand resting gently on Harry's flushed cheek.

Harry gave Draco a tentative smile, which Draco returned. He rested his head against Draco's chest and Draco's hand moved slowly to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry let out a sad sigh. "Can't we stay here forever?"

"If only."


End file.
